happiness is possible
by DustyCauldron
Summary: Is happiness possible for Percy and Annabeth if their long-term relationships come to an end. I dont know. You'll have to read to find out. Percabeth series of one-shots. Read and Review. Rated T for language.


Percy was sitting in a coffee house waiting for his best-friend. She was suppose to be here an hour ago. He checked his watch again to see that he was wrong, she's been an hour and a half. He heard a ring of the bell on top of the door and saw Annabeth walk in from the snowy afternoon in New York. She looked absolutely beautiful. Ok, he's had a big crush on her since they were in middle school. She closed her umbrella and sniffed loudly. That's when I saw that her grey eyes were sad and red from crying. Her cheeks were puffy and tear stained. She slowly shed her winter coat revealing her amazingly toned body underneath. She was wearing a t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. She sat across form Percy after ordering. "Hey Percy." She said with a sniffle in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"First you tell me what happened." Percy insisted.

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. "Luke." He groaned but didn't talk. "I caught him cheating. He pretended like he didn't even know me. He said to the girl that he never saw me before and when I asked what he meant and who she was," She took a deep breath to hold in a sob and continued, "he called me a lying bitch and he just watch her slap me in the face." Percy's jaw clenched when he heard that.

"What the fuck? That bastard!" Percy said.

"Percy." Annabeth warned.

"What? How much do you wanna bet that he had been doing this since you two got together."

"Percy can we talk about something else? How are you and Rachel?"

Percy sat down and sighed putting his head in his hands. Without answering, he said, "They say its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. That's crap. I wouldn't feel this way if I never loved her, would I?"

Annabeth leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee. "I don't know. I feel like I wouldn't want to feel either of them. Betrayal or loneliness. I just want happiness but even that seems impossible at this point."

"I don't think so. Maybe we can both find someone." Percy said and took a sip of his coffee that a waitress had just refilled.

"Wouldn't that be crazy if we were the match for each other?" Annabeth asked, jokingly. Percy began choking on his coffee.

"Um. Yeah." *cough* "Crazy." He set his coffee down and began to cough. Annabeth slapped his back and he stopped. They were really close to each other now.

"You think that maybe we can kiss and see what happens? Or is that too forward?" She asked.

"No! That sounds…reasonable." To tell you the truth he was excited and a little nervous. He had been in love with her since they went to college together three years ago. He wanted to kiss her. So when they both leaned in and their lips touched, they both felt a huge spark. He was nervous as hell when she deepened the kiss and drug her fingers across his scalp. They ended up kissing for two minutes without breaking apart.

When they separated, they had silly smiles on their faces and their clothes were messed up. Annabeth smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He sighed, contented. "So why is it you had me come here in the first place, Seaweed Brain."

"Would you like to go on an actual date with me?"

Annabeth looked at him, surprise, "Um was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes it was." Percy answered, uncertain. "I've liked you since middle school."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. "Why didn't you say anything, you seaweed brain?" She nudged him and he blushed.

"/You started to like Luke when I got the courage to ask you. In fact the day that you said that you liked him, I was going to tell you."

"Wow. Percy. Yes. Yes I will go on a date with you. Believe it or not, I've liked you since I started dating Luke. I was just jealous of Rachel and that's why I kept dating him." Percy was beyond surprised.

"Well, how about a movie this Friday, Magic Mike? I'll pick you up for the 7:00 showing?" She smiled and kissed him.

"It's a date." She gets up and walks away with a big smile on her face. Maybe happiness is possible.


End file.
